


there's nothing better

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: akaashi's sex rage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Keiji covers his face and groans. He's well aware of the kind of noises he makes when Bokuto is rimming him. He doesn't need to be reminded, he just needs it to happen, right now. The person sitting next to them clears their throat, so Keiji stops squirming in his seat and puts his phone away. There's no use tormenting himself. Not for the first time, he half wishes he'd taken up their casual suggestion that they all move in together. He'd gladly give up having his own space if it meant sex whenever he wanted it.Keiji loves his boyfriends. So much. It's just that nothing elsequitecomes close to the one thing he wants most.





	there's nothing better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13288517#cmt13288517)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this is a little rushed but I wanted to punch it out while the motivation was strong. I hope you enjoy! (*ﾉ∀`*)

The group chat has been nothing but filth since Keiji woke up, and he's totally, completely, one hundred per cent had enough. On the train home from work he scrolls through the last few messages, exchanged between Bokuto and Kuroo while Keiji was busy working. 

_u no whats my favourite_

_yeah?_

_love watchin keiji go down on u_  
_hes so good at sucking ur cock_

_kou you should join in_  
_eat him out while he's blowing me_  
_the way he moans when you do that..._

Keiji covers his face and groans. He's well aware of the kind of noises he makes when Bokuto is rimming him. He doesn't need to be reminded, he just needs it to happen, right now. The person sitting next to them clears their throat, so Keiji stops squirming in his seat and puts his phone away. There's no use tormenting himself. Not for the first time, he half wishes he'd taken up their casual suggestion that they all move in together. He'd gladly give up having his own space if it meant sex whenever he wanted it.

 _It wouldn't though,_ he tells himself fiercely. _Nobody needs to fuck as much as you do_.

When Keiji finally checks his phone again on his walk home from the station, Bokuto and Kuroo are still texting back and forth.

_what then?_

_id tease u i know u like that_  
_id pull keiji in my lap and kiss his neck and u wuldnt be able to move_  
_ud just have to watch_

_And then I'd turn Koutarou on his stomach_ , Keiji types, scowling down at his phone. _And you could watch me finger him open until he's begging me to fuck him_

He regrets the words as soon as he's typed them. Watching the two of them fantasise with each other is bad enough, but now he's thinking about it. There are still three blocks to his apartment and all Keiji can think about is pushing Bokuto face first into the sheets and slipping inside him, and the way Kuroo would try not to make a sound only he wouldn't be able to help himself, and Keiji would look at him and tell him not to touch himself, that he had to wait his turn. 

The moment Keiji steps through his door, he drops his bag and coat and unfastens his slacks, shoving his fist inside to touch himself. The three of them were supposed to hang out tonight, but Bokuto had to cancel for an extra practice, and Kuroo cancelled late this afternoon. Keiji doesn't mind the time to himself, but it's been _days_ since he saw them and he'd literally _murder_ someone right now if it meant he could throw himself at Bokuto or Kuroo—preferably both—and not let them up until they were a panting, sobbing mess, covered in their own come.

"Keiji?"

Keiji nearly has a heart attack at the sound of a voice somewhere in his apartment, and then Bokuto pokes his head around the corner and grins at him.

"You're back!" he yells, grinning broadly, before his gaze slips down to Keiji's crotch. "Oh, boy." He laughs. "Did we get you all hot and bothered?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Bokuto shrugs, stepping out into the hallway. "Practice was cancelled after all! I made Kuroo agree to go to the library tomorrow instead, so here we are!"

Keiji slowly removes his hand from his underwear. "I can see that."

"Are you hungry?" Bokuto asks, coming forward and kissing him on the cheek. "We brought food."

"I'm starving," Keiji said, putting his hands on Bokuto's hips and pulling him in to kiss him properly.

Bokuto makes a surprised noise against his lips, but he gives in easily, reaching up to wrap his arms around Keiji's neck. 

"Yo, guys!" 

Keiji vaguely registers Kuroo calling them from the other end of the hallway, but after a whole day feeling like he's been trying to balance on a bed of nails, Keiji has no intention of stopping just yet. As Bokuto starts to turn his head, Keiji bites his bottom lip and reaches down to grab his ass, and Bokuto yelps into his mouth. 

Kuroo makes a disgruntled noise behind him. "What am I, a piece of furniture?"

Lifting one hand, Keiji makes an obscene gesture at Kuroo behind Bokuto's back, before shoving his hands down the back of Bokuto's sweatpants. He's not wearing underwear. 

"You two," Keiji murmurs, when they break for air, "have been winding me up _all day_."

Bokuto kisses across his jaw and starts to make his way down the side of Keiji's neck. "We missed you," he mumbles.

Keiji opens his eyes and looks at Kuroo over Bokuto's shoulder. He's standing a couple of metres away, his arms folded. "Kuroo," Akaashi growls, digging his nails into Bokuto's ass and grinding their hips together. "Tetsurou. Get the fuck over here."

It might not be quite the right thing to say, but it does the trick. Kuroo's eyes widen, and he walks over to them, reaching up to run his hand down Bokuto's back. Bokuto sighs, and his mouth does something wonderful to Akaashi's neck, although all it's really doing is making him want to have sex. _Now_.

Watching him, Kuroo's eyes narrow and his lips curve into a smirk. "So we got you all worked up?" he says, sliding one of his hands around Bokuto's waist and reaching for Keiji's underwear. "You could barely even wait to get inside."

"You both spend too much time on the foreplay," Keiji snaps, pushing Bokuto's sweatpants down, and then reaching behind him for the fly on Kuroo's jeans. "One of you needs to sit on my dick, asap."

"How about both of us?" Bokuto mumbles, his lips working over Keiji's throat. 

Kuroo snorts. "You wanna do that math again, Kou?"

Keiji rolls his eyes. "Fine, take turns, I don't mind, but I've spent the past eight hours thinking about drilling one or both of you through a mattress, and if you fuckers blueball me again—"

"Woah, woah," Kuroo says, his eyes widening again. "Easy there, tiger. Can we at least take it into the bedroom?"

Bokuto wriggles and moans between them, and Keiji sighs. 

"Fine."

—

Keiji feels roughly five hundred times better when the three of them are finally naked together. His thighs are shaking, but he forces himself not to drop, because Bokuto had been very insistent about Keiji sitting on his face, and nobody deserves to die like that. Kuroo isn't helping matters, but Keiji doesn't really mind between fucking down onto Bokuto's tongue and up into Kuroo's mouth. He doesn't deserve them, really. He's a brat and they spoil him and he couldn't even begin to deserve it, but seeing as he's got it, he plans to enjoy it.

"Alright, alright," Keiij hisses at last, pulling Kuroo up by his hair. "Stop, I'm going to come."

Kuroo smirks up at him, mouth glistening wet. "Isn't that the point?"

"Shut up," Keiji says fondly, and sits up. Bokuto's fingers dig into his thighs as he tries to cling on, to keep Keiji from pulling away. Keiji laughs and thwaps him on the chest. "Koutarou, enough." 

"I like it though," Bokuto mumbles as Keiji shuffles away, peeling the condom off his mouth. "You like it?"

Keiji grins and leans over to kiss him, licking the tacky silicon taste off his lips. "I do," he murmurs, reaching up to run his fingers through Bokuto's hair. "But I want to make _you_ feel good too." 

Bokuto smiles into the kiss and hums softly. "Can I go first?"

"Hey, no fair!" Kuroo wails.

Rolling his eyes, Keiji sits back and props himself against the pillows. "You two work it out," he says, reaching for the box of condoms. "I'll be over here."

—

After a brief and somewhat violent round of rock, paper, scissors, Kuroo squirms on the bed, both his own and Bokuto's fingers buried deep inside him. He's watching Keiji and biting his lip, while Keiji watches them both. 

He's enjoying the show. He is, but—he'd also be fine with it if one of them would hurry up and hop on. 

Kuroo shudders, letting out a long, low moan, fingers going still. Keiji almost thinks he might have come, but then he's laughing and wiggling around in Bokuto's arms, turning his back to Keiji. 

"Still wanna push someone face first into the mattress?" Kuroo mutters, glancing over his shoulder. "How about you push me face first onto Kou's dick?"

Keiji swallows hard. "That works."

—

It's clumsy, as it often is with three of them. Keiji's bed is only of average size, and Kuroo is far too long for his own good, but with some shuffling and giggling and Keiji impatiently hauling Kuroo's hips in the air, and Kuroo making a startled noise when his arms are pulled out from under him, they manage to make it work. 

And it's heaven. It's just what he's been waiting for. Keiji loves them both very much, he does, but he loves this _so much_. He doesn't care if they laugh at him, fucking them is the _best_.

—

Keiji has just drifted off, sticky and spent and _so happy_ , when the bed shifts again and he suddenly feels himself being surrounded. Bokuto snuggles up behind him, wrapping strong arms around his waist, and Kuroo tangles their legs together and kisses his cheek.

"We've agreed," Kuroo murmurs.

"Mm?"

"Yeah," Bokuto says, nuzzling the back of his neck. "You need this more than we do, so we're gonna make sure you get it more often."

"Mmn?"

"We'll tag team if we have to," Kuroo says, laughing. "Although it's kind of fun when you yell at us too."

"Nooo," Bokuto whines, tucking his head down, sweaty hair tickling the back of Keiji's neck. "Yell at Tettsun, not me."

Keiji laughs softly. "Okay, I'll just yell at Tetsurou when I want to get laid."

Kuroo snorts. "Sounds good to me," he mumbles, turning to bury his face in the pillows. 

Keiji wraps an arm around his waist, and links the fingers of his other hand with Bokuto's. Nothing's better than sex, but this is pretty great too.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Boy is a Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405070) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli)




End file.
